


Sei esattamente dove vorresti essere.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: BACK AT IT AGAIN, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, pichabros
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Sorridi quando l’arbitro fischia tre volte.La partita è andata bene, certo avete metà della difesa ammonita e con la prospettiva del Derby tra meno di due settimane non è proprio il massimo ma state recuperando tutti e sarete al massimo per quella partita.





	Sei esattamente dove vorresti essere.

**Author's Note:**

> Voglio solo dire che il ritorno di Alvaro a Madrid mi ha solo dato idea nuove per scrivere di questi due.  
> Ovviamente credo questo sia solo la prima di altre che sicuramente mi ritroverò a scrivere in qualche modo.  
> E niente, vi lascio leggere che è la cosa migliore.

Sorridi quando l’arbitro fischia tre volte.  
La partita è andata bene, certo avete metà della difesa ammonita e con la prospettiva del Derby tra meno di due settimane non è proprio il massimo ma state recuperando tutti e sarete al massimo per quella partita.

Isco non ha giocato e sai che il suo umore non sarà quello dei migliori, è per quello che decidi di andare ad aspettarlo da lui. Sarebbero rientrati in mattinata presto ma visto che la riabilitazione il giorno dopo era prevista per il pomeriggio potevi dormire tranquillamente da lui.

Scrivi un messaggio al maggiore solo per rincuorarlo e aggiungi un “ci vediamo a casa” sai che capirà perfettamente che saresti stato lì per lui.  
Lo fai ogni secondo cosi come lui per te da quando avete ammesso i vostri sentimenti.  
Scrivi anche a Karim, perché è stato meraviglioso stasera e vuoi che lo sappia.

Non smetterà mai di stupirti il mondo in cui sembrate incastrarvi quando siete insieme, come il maggiore sembra capire ancora prima di te quello di cui hai bisogno.  
Avverti tuo padre e tuo fratello e recuperi le chiavi che Isco ti ha dato quando siete tornati da Dubai.

Le avevi trovate nella tua borsa degli allenamenti un pomeriggio dopo essere tornato a casa, vicino ad esse un portachiavi a forma di casa, una data incisa sopra e una domanda nascosta dentro tutto quello.

Quando avevi chiamato Isco eri cosi felice che il maggiore era praticamente corso da te solo per poterti abbracciare nonostante vi foste visti solo qualche ora prima.  
Ci metti meno di dieci minuti a raggiungere casa del maggiore.  
Lasci la macchina nel garage prima di entrare.

Sai che mangeranno sicuramente in aereo per tornare ma gli lasci comunque della frutta tagliata in frigo, un piccolo post-it verde sul piano di lavoro vicino ad un sacchetto con un dei dolci preferiti dal maggiore che avevi preso in previsione di quella sera.  
Solo allora spegni tutto raggiungendo la camera da letto del maggiore.

Usi la sua solita maglietta, quella di Isco di cui ti sei appropriato da quando dormire a casa sua è diventata un abitudine, prima di infilarti sotto le coperte.  
Provi ad aspettarlo scorrendo la tua bacheca di Ig, mettendo like a qualche foto.  
Ti imbatti ancora una volta nella notizia di Alvaro che torna a Madrid.

E non ti serve leggerlo per sapere che è ormai tutto fatto, te lo dicono i messaggi sempre più frequenti che Isco riceva da lui, il suo telefono che suona spesso con la suoneria che sai di essere quella che Isco usa per Alvaro. 

Solo che le cose vanno cosi bene tra di voi in quel momento che non vuoi concentrarti su quello, non cambierà niente con il suo ritorno. Devi crederlo perché Isco ti ha dimostrato che ora non vuole feriti ancora.  
E non sai quanto crolli perché la ripresa degli allentamenti è una cosa che ti stanca più di quanto tu sia disposto ad ammettere a te stesso.

Quando apri di nuovo gli occhi lo fai perché senti dei rumori venere dal piano di sotto, controlli istintivamente il cellulare rendendoti conto che sono da poco passate le due di notte.

Isco deve essere appena tornato a casa e sorridi perché sai che finalmente potrai averlo tutto per te.  
Ti stiracchi appena prima di alzarti dal letto, non ti preoccupi neanche rivestirti mentre scendi le scale.

Senti la voce di Isco come se stesse parlando con qualcuno e ti chiedi chi possa essere alle due di notte a chiamarlo. E sei quasi al piano di sotto quando senti chiaramente il suo nome.  
“.. Alvaro, smettila sai perfettamente che non è cosi. Questo non cambia niente..”

Basta quel solo nome a cancellare tutto il sonno che avevi prima a spegnere un po’quel sorriso che la consapevolezza che Isco fosse a casa aveva fatto capolino sulle tue labbra.  
“Credo di aver capito, ok? Ora devo andare.. No, non mi va.. Smettila di prego.”

Il tono implorante della sua voce per un attimo ti spinge quasi a fare marcia indietro, a tornare a letto e fingere di non aver mai ascoltato quella conversazione ma prima che tu possa anche solo pensare di farlo Isco è davanti a te.  
Ti fissa dal basso e il sorriso che ti rivolge ti toglie completamente il fiato.  
“Devo andare.”

Mette giù senza una spiegazione e abbandona il telefono sul mobiletto prima di salire le scale verso di te stringendoti tra le braccia.  
E resti un attimo interdetto prima di stringerlo a tua volta.  
“Grazie per il dolce e la frutta.. ti va di farmi compagnia mentre ne mangio un po’ o vuoi andare a letto?”

Le sue mani ti accarezzano lente la schiena e le sue labbra si soffermando a lasciare qualche piccolo bacio sulla tua guancia.  
“Certo che ti faccio compagnia.”  
Dici lasciandogli un bacio sulla fronte prima di seguirlo in cucina.

Non gli chiedi niente, la verità è che non sai neanche cosa chiedergli o se sei pronto a quello che vuole dirti. Non gli hai chiesto neanche in passato, hai sempre cercato di evitare l’argomento con lui e anche ora che tra voi va tutto bene non te la senti ancora di parlarne.  
“Marco..?”

Ti richiama dopo un attimo sorridendo appena mentre prende la tua mano sul bacone della cucina e intreccia le vostre dita.  
“Ti amo.”  
E sorridi, ancora prima di registrare realmente il modo cosi naturale in cui te lo dice perché quello conta davvero alla fine, che lui ti ami.   
“Non pensare..”

“Mi fido di te.”  
Gli dici prima che possa continuare a parlare perché è la verità. Ti fidi di lui, è Alvaro quello di cui non ti fidi perché nonostante siate amici da sempre ma sai quanto il suo rapporto con Isco non abbiamo mai avuto una vera fine. 

L’unica paura che hai è che Isco capisca che tu sei stato solo un qualcosa in attesa che lui tornasse a Madrid. Speri che non sia cosi, ci vuoi credere con tutte le tue forze perché ti fidi di Isco.  
“E ti amo!”

Gli dici tirandotelo contro perché sai quanto adori sentirtelo dire e tu non riesci a non farlo.  
E va bene lasciare da parte il pensiero di Alvaro per il momento perché Isco è li con te e senti il suo sorriso contro la pelle mentre tornate a letto.  
Quando siete di nuovo sotto le coperte ti stringe forte contro di sè.  
“Sono tornato me stesso grazia a te, non dimenticarlo.”

Lo senti sussurrare ad un certo punto ma credi di averlo sognato in qualche modo.  
Ti fidi di Isco, di quello che sente per te ogni volta che ti guarda, del modo in cui ti protegge da tutti e delle sue fisse quando si tratta di chi ti sta troppo vicino.  
Ti dici che non cambierà nulla. Che il suo ritorno in città non cambierà nulla per voi due.

L’ultima cosa che ricordi davvero prima di addormentarti sono le labbra di Isco sulle tue.  
Sei esattamente dove vorresti essere.


End file.
